


Born to be mine

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Some crying, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Virgin Peter Parker, a bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Tony knows that the divorce has been really hard on his sister, so he agrees almost immediately when she asks him to look after Peter for a whole month while she's on vacation with her new boyfriend. Still, he's not sure what to expect; he hasn't seen the kid in years.He's definitely not ready for this sweet, precious thing to enter his life and make him feel things that he knows very well he shouldn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony taps his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently; he's been waiting for his nephew for more than ten minutes now. He promised his sister he would pick him up since, apparently, she didn't have time to drop him off at the penthouse before going to the airport.

He's still not sure how she managed to convince him to watch over Peter for a whole month. Then again, he knows that the divorce had been hard on her and he couldn't deny her when she told him that she's going on vacation with her new boyfriend. Tony had immediately offered to pay - because, well, he is _Tony_ -, but he hadn't considered that this wasn't the favor his sister had been wanting to ask him. 

So, here he is, being a good brother and a good uncle, waiting for Peter to come. He hasn't even seen Peter since the divorce, three years ago. He's probably fourteen, maybe fifteen now. If he's honest, Tony isn't sure what to expect and he isn't really looking forward to having a teenage boy over his house for a whole month.

But like he said, he's being a good brother _and_ a good uncle. 

He sees a boy approaching, looking less like a kid than he did a few years ago, but still not having changed much, considering that Tony recognizes him immediately. He gets out of the car to help Peter with his suitcase, offering him a small smile as he greets him.

"Sorry for letting you wait, uncle Tony," he says apologetically while Tony busies himself with putting his suitcase in the trunk.

"It's okay, kid. And call me Tony, please," he says and Peter nods. “Uncle” sounds kind of strange to his ears. It's not like he's been much of an uncle to Peter over the last years, anyway.

The ride back at the penthouse is mostly silent, not completely uncomfortable but definitely a bit awkward. Peter answers politely to any questions Tony manages to think and ask him, not sure what uncles are supposed to talk about with their teenage nephews. 

He steals a few curious glances at Peter while waiting for the light to turn green, noticing how he has changed and somehow has remained the same kid he was a few years ago. His big brown eyes are focused on the road before them, his lips red from constantly biting them nervously, his cheeks smooth and still a bit plump from baby fat. He looks delicate, like something that needs protection and it wakes something inside Tony that he didn't even know it was there. 

Soon - sooner than he liked - he has to avert his gaze and focus on driving, somehow both relieved and disappointed that they're almost there.

**

He shows Peter to his room, noticing that he at least seems a bit excited about that; his sister told him that he didn't need to do any changes but Tony has never been known for being good at following orders, so he equipped the room with everything a teenage boy might need. He really hopes Peter likes video games. 

Peter thanks him, sounding sincerely grateful and offering him a sweet smile that has Tony's insides practically melting at the sight of it. 

After explaining to Peter everything necessary, telling him to make himself at home and that he'll be either in the lab or in his office in case Peter needs him, he lets the kid be. 

If he's honest he has no idea what he's supposed to do with a teenager. He is used to living alone, without having to take care of anyone and he has to admit that this feels kind of weird. Even though Peter is hardly a little kid anymore. 

He remembers how his sister used to bring Peter over some nights - before the divorce happened - when things were tense at home. He remembers Peter being even smaller than he is now and only wanting to watch cartoons and curl up in the couch, preferably in Tony's arms. It was sweet, really. Tony should have kept in touch with him instead of distancing himself and finding excuses that he's too busy to visit, just because he's an asshole that can only care about himself. 

He guesses he can at least try his best, this time.

**

They don't interact much the rest of the day or the next one. Tony is mostly in the lab and Peter is in his room - Tony hopes that this means that he likes it there and not that he doesn't know what else to do. Apparently he has a meeting - as Pepper informs him - in the morning of the second day but he tells Peter he'll be back early enough so they can have lunch together. Peter seems to appreciate it, even though he only shrugs and smiles at him, agreeing with a simple 'okay'. 

During said lunch, Tony is starting to accept that they're going to spend the rest of the month in silence until he discovers Peter's love for engineering and science. The kid's knowledge and passion are more than impressive, Tony has to admit, seeming capable to engage in conversation with him and keep up with what Tony's saying, something that Tony can't say for most of the people he happens to interact with. The kid is truly brilliant. 

Which, also, means that Peter accepts excitedly his invitation to join him in the lab, observing and asking questions, eagerly listening to whatever Tony's telling him. It's way more fun than Tony expected it to be and it almost feels weird when Peter retires to his room and leaves him alone. Peter had been yawning for the last half hour and Tony is sure he's not even supposed to let him stay up this late, so he had to be the responsible adult and reluctantly tell him to go to sleep. Peter seemed like he wanted to object but he just pouted and nodded before obeying like a good boy and heading to his room. 

**

It's after 3am when Tony finally leaves the lab and goes to bed. He strips to his boxers and slips under the covers. As always, sleep doesn't come easily, even though he feels tired. The fact that he can hear steps outside of his room doesn't help either. He shrugs it off, guessing that Peter probably wants something from the kitchen; teenagers are always hungry, right?

It's about fifteen minutes later when Tony hears the door of his room opening and then light steps as someone approaches.

"Tony?" Peter's voice is barely a whisper but it's just loud enough for Tony to hear it. 

"Kid? Everything okay?" He asks, sitting up, and Peter startles and jumps slightly, probably not expecting him to be awake. 

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you," he mumbles, now standing only a few feet away from the bed, looking more than a little awkward as he plays with the hem of his t-shirt that's way too big on him, reaching almost the end of his shorts. 

"You didn't wake me, Pete. Is something wrong?" 

"No, I just- I couldn't sleep," he replies, a sheepish expression on his cute face.

"Oh," is all that comes out of Tony's mouth, not exactly sure what he's supposed to say or do in this case. Peter, however, seems to have an idea. 

"Can- can I sleep here?" He asks and it probably shouldn't have taken Tony by surprise, but it does. He doesn't think much about it before he pulls the covers aside in invitation; it's not like he can tell no to Peter when the kid is obviously having trouble sleeping in his room. He wonders if Peter wasn't able to sleep yesterday, either, and just didn't feel comfortable enough to come to Tony for help. 

"Sure, Pete," he says and that's all Peter needs to hear, letting out - what seems to be - a sigh of relief, before climbing into the bed next to him, pulling the covers over him.

"Thank you, Tony," he mumbles and shuffles closer until he can rest his head on Tony's chest and throw an arm over his stomach. "Goodnight," he murmurs nuzzling into Tony's chest like he's trying to get closer, even though their bodies are literally pressed together. 

"Goodnight, kid," he murmurs, feeling his mouth going slightly dry. Peter shifts, probably trying to get more comfortable, his whole body touching Tony's as he moves and Tony is suddenly fully aware of how _little_ he's wearing and how incredibly close they are. 

Peter's leg rubs against his and Tony's trying his best to focus on anything else, but the skin-to-skin contact feels almost too much. He can't stop his mind from wandering to really dangerous places and the first thing he notices is how impossibly soft Peter's skin is. It makes Tony want to run his rough hands over every muscle and curve and plane of Peter's body, just to feel the smooth skin beneath his palms.

He curses himself inwardly for letting himself think such things, especially when he feels his cock stirring in his boxers. This is probably the worst thing that could happen to him while he's cuddling with his nephew. Is he even _supposed_ to cuddle with his fifteen-year-old nephew? Well, then again, that wasn't really his fault. He couldn't just send Peter away when he was obviously distressed. He's just being a good uncle. Yeap, that's it.

Except for the boner in his boxers. Which means absolutely nothing. He probably should go out and get laid sometime soon, it's been a while since the last time.

Peter draws his attention back to him when he makes a mumbling sound, probably already having fallen asleep. At least, he doesn't have to worry about Peter finding out that he's hard, which is definitely a good thing, considering that his dick keeps swelling with arousal, already being halfway to its full hardness. It's just that Peter smells _so_ deliciously sweet that it almost makes his brain dizzy.

He slightly tilts his head and inhales Peter's scent, causing his cock to twitch. He wants to bury his face in Peter's neck and breathe his scent in. He wonders if he tastes just as sweet. He bet he does; Tony would kill just to find out. 

He realizes he has let his mind wander off much more than he should have and shakes his head, squeezing his eyes close, hoping it'll help him get rid of his thoughts and leave his mind empty and him safe.

He manages to do so, just enough to will his cock to calm down, but at the end, it's the smell and warmth of Peter's body that finally lull him to sleep. 

**

Unsurprisingly, in the morning, Tony wakes up with an asleep Peter wrapped around him and a boner straining almost achingly against his boxers. He carefully frees himself from Peter's tight hold and goes to the en-suite bathroom to take a shower and- _well_ , to get rid of his problem.

He tries to convince himself that it's just morning wood, that it has nothing to do with Peter. But he's proven more than a little wrong only moments later, when images of innocent brown eyes, pink pretty lips and creamy smooth skin flash through his eyes as he strokes his cock. He comes with a low growl and tightens his grip around his dick, almost painfully so, imagining how it'd feel to be buried in Peter's virgin untouched hole. The thought is way more arousing than anything has any right to be, and he turns the water to cold in a desperate effort to pull himself together and clear his head.

The kid will be in his house for a whole fucking month, he can't afford to let these thoughts take over his head. 

No matter how really fucking hard it seems to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback 🤗 I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well!❤️

Tony tries to keep his distance the next couple of days but he fails miserably. The kid has been in his house only for a little while and Tony has already gotten used to his presence and, even worse, he seeks Peter's company when Peter decides to spend some time in his own room. Luckily - or maybe not, he’s not so sure anymore - Peter seems to enjoy their time together, too, usually choosing to be in the lab with Tony every evening. 

The only problem is that Tony has a pretty hard time concentrating on anything that's not Peter. A _really hard_ time, if he's being honest. 

Everything about Peter is distracting and the kid is completely oblivious to the unfairly strong effect he has on Tony. Peter doesn't even have to try to get his attention. All he needs to do is smile or laugh or make a comment about anything and Tony will feel his stomach twist and his cock throb. It's annoying. Truly. 

The worst part – which happens to be the best, as well - is when he absently tells Peter that he did a great job and every single time Peter will blush and look at the floor, smiling bashfully and mumbling a soft 'thank you'. 

He's _so_ precious, so pretty and delicate, that Tony thinks he could come in seconds if he just got to look at Peter's flushed adorable face.

And the way Peter looks at _him_ doesn't help either. Every time Tony does something or answers one of Peter’s many questions - even the simplest ones -, he can see the awe and admiration in Peter's beautiful brown eyes, looking at him like Tony hung the fucking moon. And even though he relishes every second of it, it only manages to make him loathe himself even more because he knows just how much he does _not_ deserve Peter's admiration.

But, selflessness has never been one of his virtues - whichever those might be - so he does nothing to stop it. Even though, he knows very well that he should; the more time they spend together the more he feels like he can only barely manage to keep his urges in control; every second of his time with Peter is an inner battle between trying to be a good uncle - though, he's pretty sure that this ship has already sailed - and wanting to bend Peter over a table and shove his cock in that pretty mouth or in that pert little ass. 

At the end, it's Peter's sweet smile that stops him from doing that; he knows for sure that he'd never hurt this precious little thing. Not unless Peter asked for it, of course. Well, Tony wouldn't _hurt_ him but he could take such good care of him if Peter wanted-

"Tony?"

"Uh, yes?" 

"I said I'm going to sleep. Is everything okay?" Peter says, slightly frowning in concern. 

"Yeah yeah, kid. I was just... thinking something," he says, offering him a reassuring smile that seems to do its job because Peter smiles back. "I'll probably be in my office in case you need anything later, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight. Don't stay up too late. I don't think you're getting enough sleep," Peter tells him and Tony can't help but chuckle fondly. Admittedly, it feels good to know that someone cares about your wellbeing.

"You don't have to worry about me, Pete," he says, grinning widely when Peter shoots him an unimpressed glare. "Goodnight, kid."

**

Tony is in his office, checking over a few files that Pepper has been telling him to sign for the last two weeks, when he hears steps. They're barely audible but they're there and Tony frowns when he hears them approach. What might be wrong? What is Peter even doing awake? It's been almost two hours since he went to sleep. 

The door of his office opens and he watches Peter's head peek out from behind, a sheepish expression on his face, before hesitantly stepping inside. 

"I couldn't sleep again," Peter grumbles, his shoulders slumped with the collar of his oversized t-shirt falling over the left one, revealing more flawless creamy skin. 

"Oh- uhm, is something wrong with the bed? The room? Something else?" Tony asks quite helplessly, his frown deepening; Peter seemed to be able to sleep just fine the last couple of days, which had made Tony both happy and disappointed. It's not like he wants Peter to suffer every night, but he couldn't help but hope that Peter would come to his room again and bury himself in his arms so he could finally fall asleep.

Peter shrugs, an endearing pout forming on his rosy lips. "I don't know. Can I just sit here with you?" 

"Yeah, sure, kid. I'm almost done with these anyway," Tony says - he hasn't exactly finished, but he's getting there - and Peter grins at him, shuffling towards the desk. Tony isn't sure what he expected but it's definitely not for Peter to just come and slip into his lap. He does it completely casually like it's the most natural thing to do- it isn't, is it? He's pretty sure he's not supposed to have his fifteen-year-old nephew sitting in his lap, but well, here he is. 

Peter sits on his thighs sideways and curls up against him, resting his head on Tony's shoulder, his small hands gripping lightly the material of his t-shirt. Peter hums contently, his warm breath ghosting over Tony's neck, and Tony tries desperately to just ignore pretty much _everything_ in this situation and focus on his work before he starts getting hard. 

"I like how you smell," Peter murmurs and buries his face closer in the crook of his neck, inhaling softly. 

Oh, he's _definitely_ getting hard now.

He can only hope that Peter won't notice, which is highly unlikely, considering that he's literally sitting on top of him. 

They're silent for a while, Peter lets him work, even though Tony is doing anything but working. He has been staring at the same page for the last ten minutes, his mind more than a little distracted by the way Peter is shifting in his lap. It's not even that he moves that much, it's just enough to make Tony's jeans rub against his cock that's slowly but steadily swelling in its full hardness. This was _such_ a bad idea.

"Do you always have a hard time sleeping, Pete?" He asks, hoping that if he starts a conversation of some sort, it might help him take his mind off _other_ things.

"Uhm, I don't know. I could always sleep well when dad put me to bed. He used to do it almost every night," he mumbles quietly and it makes Tony’s heart clench both with anger and sadness. 

Peter’s dad basically disappeared after the divorce and Tony can’t even imagine how hard it must have been for Peter who was just a little kid. _You weren’t there for him either_ , his mind supplies unhelpfully but Tony ignores it. He feels the sudden urge to wrap Peter in his arms and protect him from the rest of the world - preferably from himself, too. 

Instead, he just hums, not sure what to say or do to help, and Peter shifts so he can meet his gaze, big brown eyes looking at him with what seems to be a pleading expression. "M- maybe you could put me to bed," he says, his voice barely audible but Tony is close enough to hear it. 

He knows he doesn't stand a chance saying no to Peter when he looks at him like that, so he nods. Peter's wide grin makes his treacherous heart flutter. 

"You will?"

"Yeah sure, kid," he says, his lips curling into a smile before he even realizes it.

"You're the best!" Peter exclaims and starts shifting in his lap. Tony expects him to get up but instead Peter _straddles_ him and wraps his arms around his neck. "Okay, I'm ready," he says and- _oh_ , okay, apparently Peter wants him to actually carry him. 

Tony seriously wasn't expecting that keeping his hands off Peter would be so fucking hard to do. 

He's not sure how he should hold him- he knows how he _wants_ to, though; Peter's tight little ass would fit so easily in his hands. He pulls himself together before he does anything stupid and then snakes a hand around Peter's slim waist, his other hand gripping gently his left thigh to make his hold more secure as he gets up.

Soon, he realizes that holding Peter up won't be much of a problem; the kid _clings_ to him, pressing his body close to his, and a frustrated involuntary sigh leaves Tony's mouth. It feels like torture to be so fucking close with Peter but not able to touch him like he craves to. 

Peter interprets his sigh differently. 

"Oh... am I too heavy?" He asks and Tony can hear the pout in his voice. He's anything but heavy, really. 

"You're lighter than a feather, darling. I'm not feeding you enough," he tells him, the term of endearment slipping from his lips before he can stop it.

Peter giggles adorably at his words and it makes Tony's stomach flip, just a little. "Maybe you're just really strong," Peter argues, sounding like he's enjoying being carried around.

Unsurprisingly, it makes Tony think of other creative things he could do while having Peter in his arms like that. Like how effortlessly he could hold Peter up just like that and fuck into him while Peter's clinging desperately to him, grinding against his stomach, whimpering and sobbing his name-

"-ny? Tony?" 

Fuck, this has really started getting out of control. 

"Sorry," he mutters when he realizes he's been squeezing Peter's thigh in his grip and loosens his hold immediately. 

"It's okay, it didn't feel bad," Peter tells him, his damp breath hitting the side of his neck as he speaks, making Tony's cock jump in his pants. 

Even now that he's barely touching Peter's thigh, the soft skin feels impossibly good against his palm and he aches to cover the smooth flesh with kisses and bites, preferably leaving his marks behind. 

They finally reach Peter's room and Tony approaches the bed, already missing the warmth of Peter's body as the kid's hold around him starts to loosen. He sets him on the bed carefully and then pulls the covers over Peter's body, tucking him in while Peter just smiles up at him, looking sweet and content. 

"Here you go," Tony says once he's done and frowns slightly when Peter looks at him expectantly, like he has forgotten something. 

"Goodnight kiss," Peter explains, when he sees that Tony has no idea what else he's supposed to do, and tilts his head, offering his cheek to Tony. 

Tony leans down, his hand going to Peter's head of its own accord to gently stroke his hair, and places a kiss on the smooth cheek. Peter hums happily, his eyes already fluttering close. 

"Goodnight," he mumbles sleepily, getting comfortable in his bed. He looks even more innocent and precious like this, fragile and delicate, like something Tony wants to protect and yet he would _love_ to ruin. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispers, not sure if Peter can hear him or has already fallen asleep. He glances at him one last time before heading to his own room. This kid will be the death of him, Tony is sure of it. 

**

It becomes a habit after that first time. 

Every night Peter will expect to be tucked in bed and then will demand that Tony kiss him goodnight before going to sleep. Sometimes they just walk to Peter's room and others Peter climbs into his lap, nuzzling against him and making himself a tiny, little ball to fit completely in Tony's embrace. It was quite startling, at the beginning, to see how touch starved Peter seems to be; he almost _purrs_ every time Tony absently caresses his back or his hair, savoring greedily any kind of affection Tony offers him. 

It, once again, made Tony want to close him in his arms and keep him there forever. 

His highly inappropriate thoughts and desires haven't stopped torturing him either, of course. The fact that he has now felt Peter's thighs beneath his palms - and around his waist - and his smooth cheek against his lips has made it even harder for him to get rid of these haunting thoughts. But he doesn't dare tell Peter that he'd prefer it if they stopped their little tradition of theirs. Not when Peter looks so happy. 

Peter giggles and clings to him tightly every time Tony picks him up and carries him, always offering him a grateful smile afterwards. Tony has never wanted to make someone happy as much as he does now with Peter. After all, if there's anyone that deserves to be happy and have everything they desire is this precious little thing. So if he wants Tony to tuck him in every night, then that's exactly what Tony is going to do, fighting his lust and arousal until he's safe in his own room. He has almost accepted now that these thoughts aren't going anywhere any time soon. So, as long as he doesn't act on them, it's fine. At least that's what he tells himself. 

And if he's being honest, he thinks he's doing a pretty decent job being a good uncle. He spends time with Peter every day, usually in the lab, and it's even better than it was at the beginning. They've gotten used to each other's company by now and Tony always catches himself anticipating his time with Peter during the day. And he knows that Peter enjoys their time together just as much - if not even more - which makes it all worthy. Even when it causes him to be late for a meeting or when he basically ignores the things Pepper tells him to do in favor of being with Peter. 

He should probably get this definitely-not-an-obsession-with-his-nephew thing under control. Maybe. 

**

Everything goes almost perfectly for the next few days. Tony is happy that Peter seems to have adjusted to his temporary home, seeming comfortable around the penthouse, in the lab and even in Tony's office. The kid, also, hasn't had any problems sleeping since Tony started putting him to bed. It feels nice to know that he has helped Peter relax and feel like home. 

So, Tony doesn't expect to be woken up by the sound of the door of his room opening, fast steps coming towards his bed. The intruder says nothing and just slips in his bed and under the covers, shuffling closer to him until he can wrap himself over Tony. Tony frowns, confused about what has caused this, but soon all his thoughts disappear when he feels hot tears roll down his chest. 

"Peter? Hey, Pete, what is it? What's wrong?" He asks, concern lacing his voice. 

"Bad dream," Peter croaks out, clinging more firmly to him and Tony snakes an arm around him, pulling him even closer, stroking his hair and back soothingly. "Y- you left me. I saw that I came to find you in the lab and you weren't there. I was alone and I- I couldn't find you," Peter says through tears and heavy breathing, every word making Tony's heart clench. 

"Shh, I'm here sweetheart, it was just a dream, Pete. I'm here," Tony tells him, again and again, keeping his voice low and gentle, until Peter's sobs have gone silent, his breathing growing steady. "I'm not going anywhere, little one. You don't have to worry," he reassures him and it even though it does help calm Peter's breathing eventually, Peter doesn't loosen his hold on him and Tony can still feel a few tears land on his bare skin. 

"Everyone leaves," Peter whispers after a while, his voice small and broken, breaking Tony's heart as he speaks, too. "Will you leave me, too?"

Tony doesn't have to think before he replies. Despite not having been there for Peter in the past, he knows what the answer is, now. "No, sweetheart. Of course not," he tells him firmly and Peter hesitantly tilts his head up to look at him. 

"Do you promise?" 

"Yes, Pete, I promise," Tony says and cups Peter's face in his hand, gently wiping the tears on his cheeks with his thumb. A small smile forms on Peter's lips and he leans closer to plant a kiss on Tony's cheek. Then he lies back down with his head on Tony's chest and Tony lets out a long, deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding. 

"Play with my hair? Please?" Peter asks shyly, his voice barely a whisper. Tony just hums and starts caressing his hair, gently massaging Peter's scalp with his fingers, making him let out a pleased sigh. "Night, Tony."

"Goodnight, little one," Tony whispers back, slightly ducking down to kiss the top of Peter's head. 

He's such a sweet, precious thing; Tony would do anything just to make him smile, to make him happy, to make him _his_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments🤗❤️

After the night of the nightmare, Peter seems to only grow even more affectionate with him. He sits in his lap more often than not, placing random kisses on his cheeks, nuzzling his neck and even coming to Tony's bed some nights, with his only excuse being "I sleep better here". 

Tony has come to actually enjoy all these things, his heart swelling at Peter's innocent affection, and he feels sick every time his cock shows an interest in Peter's touches, turning something pure and precious into something ugly and twisted. Tony has never claimed to be a good man, but lusting after his teenage nephew crosses the line even for him. 

So, that's why he finally decides that he needs to take care of his problem and find something to fuck before his frustration and arousal take over his mind. And if he's honest, he should have done it long time ago; probably since the first time he came while thinking about Peter's ass and lips and everything. 

**

It doesn't work, not like he hoped it would. In the end, he has only managed to make himself even more frustrated. 

When he saw the young, dark-haired boy in the club, he knew that this was it. His chance to get it out of his system, without actually acting on his sick desires and hurting Peter. 

The boy was young - he told Tony he was twenty and Tony didn't give it much thought, just chose to believe it, not really caring enough to worry about whether it was the truth or not - brown eyes and hair, slim fit body. It seemed like fate was smiling at him again. He thought that this was what he needed, sure that if he just got it out of his system, it would end there. But, of course, it was nowhere near as easy. 

He fucked the boy on the backseat of his car, positioning him on his hands and knees so he could only see his little ass, the pale skin of his back and the brown of his hair. 

It looked perfect, exactly what he needed. Or, well, so he thought. 

He slammed into the boy's tight body with careless hard thrusts and despite the feeling of relief, his mind could only focus on all the things that weren't right about this. The boy's skin wasn't as soft as it should, his smell wasn't sweet, his gasps and moans didn't drive Tony mad with arousal, his thighs didn't feel right in his hands. He wasn't _Peter_. 

It didn't last long, anyway; the boy - he's not sure what his name was and he doesn't care either, if he's honest - came easily once Tony started to stroke his cock and Tony followed right after, his pent up arousal finishing things quite fast, which was good enough for Tony.

He went back to the club and drank enough to feel at least light-headed before returning home, not even having realized that it's almost 4 in the morning. Now, he steps into the penthouse, his suit jacket and tie already removed, and for a moment he contemplates going to Peter's room instead of his own. He disregards the thought immediately, no matter how tempting it is. 

What he didn't consider, though, is the possibility of finding Peter in his bed, which is exactly what he sees when he enters his room and turns the lights on. The kid startles at his arrival and sits up and before Tony understands what's happening, Peter all but runs towards him. He wraps his arms around Tony's torso tightly, burying his face against his chest. 

"You left me!" Peter accuses him, his voice wet and croaked, and Tony realizes that Peter has been crying- that he is _still_ crying. "You promise you wouldn't leave me but you did!" The words come out in a sob and Tony wraps his arms around him, holding his little body close to him, even though he feels lost, not sure what could have caused all this. He was out only for a few hours; surely Peter has stayed alone at home before longer than that. 

"I'm here, Pete, I didn't leave," he says calmly and winces at the broken sob Peter lets out. 

"I- I looked for you and you weren't here," Peter says and sniffles, his voice trembling. "I didn't know where you were! I thought you'd left me, li- like everyone else."

Oh.

Well, Tony guesses it makes sense now. He didn't even think to let Peter know that he would be going out tonight. Peter had already gone to sleep, when he headed out. Tony's still not used to have other people around, especially someone that he has to inform about his whereabouts. Which means that Peter is crying because Tony was, once again, a selfish, inconsiderable asshole. 

That's not a surprise, at least.

"I didn't leave you, sweetheart. Just went out for a bit and now I'm back. Everything's okay. Please, stop crying, little one," he says desperately, hushing Peter softly, and he lets himself relax a bit when Peter's sobs finally start to calm down. "Let's get you back to bed, hm," he murmurs, gripping Peter's thighs as gently as he can and picking him up. 

He sets him on his bed, sure that Peter won't want to go back to his own room now, and before he manages to pull away, Peter grips his wrist. 

"Stay," he pleads and Tony nods, making a quick job removing his shirt and pants, before lying on the bed next to Peter. Peter doesn't waste any time before coming to him, throwing a leg over his waist, half of his body on top of Tony.

"Please, _please_ stop crying, sweetheart. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he tells Peter again, not standing listening to his precious boy crying. 

"Do you love me?" Peter asks, startling him, and tilts his head so he can look at Tony with red rimmed eyes, making Tony's heart ache. 

"Yes, little one, of course I love you," he replies, not really surprised to realize that it's indeed true. It brings a smile on Peter's face even though he hasn't stopped crying, still a few tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

The kid buries his face in the crook of his neck again and starts to slightly shift on the bed, his whole body basically grinding against Tony's. 

"You're always so good to me," Peter whispers, his voice a bit breathless and harsher than usually from all the crying. "I- I like it when you take care of me." 

Peter rocks his hips against his thigh and Tony's breath catches in his throat; the kid is properly grinding against him now. He should stop it, should put an end to this-

" _Daddy please_." The words slip from Peter's mouth in a sigh and Tony can barely hold back his own groan. He can feel Peter's hard dick against his thigh as he keeps rocking his hips, his own cock immediately reacting to having Peter so close. "Please don't leave me, too, daddy," Peter _moans_ , his hands clinging to Tony's shoulders, his hips now moving desperately against him. 

It's _wrong_ , so wrong and he should be disgusted with himself but all he can feel right now is arousal and relief. "I'm not leaving you, sweetheart," he says a bit shakily and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Daddy's here, little one."

Peter whimpers and soon his hips stutter as his orgasm hits him, his body trembling on top of Tony who holds him and hushes him as he comes. Then, Peter goes limp on top of him, his breathing gradually slowing down. 

"I love you, too, Tony," he whispers, his voice soft, sounding exhausted and sleepy.

Admittedly, it's something that Tony hasn't heard in a very long time and he's slightly ashamed of the way the words make his cock twitch. 

He tightens his hold around Peter who has already started to drift off, and tries his best to do the same, ignoring his hard dick in his boxers and refusing to acknowledge what has just happened. There'll be a lot of time to think after he wakes up. Right now he can just enjoy the warm body on top of him and he lets Peter's steady breathing and sweet scent lull him to sleep. 

**

He's surprised when he wakes up the next morning, finding himself alone in the bed. He wonders for a moment if it was all a dream; Peter crying, then grinding against him, calling him daddy and coming in his boxers without even having to actually touch himself- suddenly, Peter leaving doesn't seem so weird. The kid probably realized what a sick bastard his uncle is and went to stay at a friend’s house or, worse, he called his mom to come and get him, which Tony doesn't even want to consider. 

Well, he didn't actually do something- oh hell, who is he kidding? He let Peter- no, he _encouraged_ Peter to continue what he was doing; Peter is just a kid, he can't be blamed for what happened. Tony is supposed to be the adult and what happened was all his fault. As if Peter didn't have to deal with many other problems already, Tony had to traumatize the precious kid, too. Maybe he can think a way to fix everything. First, though, he's in great need of a shower. And coffee- definitely coffee. 

He feels slightly better when he steps out of the shower and he wears something comfortable before heading to the kitchen. 

His heart almost stops when he hears a noise coming from Peter's room. If Peter hasn't left yet, then it means that there's still hope. Tony hasn't fucked everything up. He decides to give the kid some time and makes his way to the kitchen.

He tries not to be disappointed when evening comes and Peter has yet to show up. He hesitantly approaches the close door of his room, knocking on it but receiving no answer. He thinks that maybe Peter is sleeping and that he should check on him later but then he hears a barely audible sob and he knows that this isn't the case, unfortunately. 

"Peter? I- I just wanna talk to you, kid. Please," he says, not really expecting an answer and indeed none comes. "I promise I won't do anything. We'll just talk," he tries again, hoping to reassure him; maybe the kid's scared of him. Tony wouldn't blame him. 

He waits but nothing happens. He should at least make something for Peter to eat. Tony might have ruined everything but he's not about to let the kid starve to death. 

He returns to Peter's door with two sandwiches and knocks again, focusing his hearing on any sounds coming from inside the room. "You should eat something. I brought you some food," he says, not surprised that nothing happens. He'll have to try again tomorrow; Peter is obviously not ready to talk to him, yet. 

"I'll leave the sandwiches right outside of your door. You can come get them, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be in the lab if you need anything," he tells Peter and like he said, he heads to the lab, desperately wanting to keep himself busy somehow. After all, there might not be many constants in his life but work and alcohol are definitely two of them; they have always helped him before and that’s exactly what he needs now. He ends up falling asleep on his chair, feeling sad and lonely and impossibly guilty, wishing he could just make everything right again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words and encouraging comments😀❤️ Hope you enjoy!!!

The next morning, Tony wakes up sore and grumpy, even though it's not the first time he has fallen asleep in the lab. Today, it just feels much worse. He decides to take a shower in hopes to feel a bit better before going to check on Peter, not ready to deal with disappointment and rejection just yet. 

He feels more than a little nervous when he finally heads to Peter's room - he doesn't remember when was the last time someone had actually made him nervous -, but he's slightly relieved when he sees that the plate with the sandwiches is missing. At least, the kid ate something. 

"Peter?" He waits a few seconds before continuing. "Good morning, kid. I- I brought you breakfast. It's pancakes with blueberries, I know how much you like them," he says, sighing when he gets no answer. "I'll leave it right here, okay? Don't let them get cold." With that he places the tray on the floor and then makes his way to the lab. 

He grows more and more frustrated with every passing second, his mind unable to concentrate on anything that isn't Peter. He knows he fucked up big time, but this can't continue like this. There are almost two weeks left before his sister comes back, Peter can't just stay locked in his room. Tony _has_ to talk to him. He can't just leave this whole thing be. He has to try and fix it, even though he still has no idea how. 

The tray is missing when he reaches Peter's room, and, at least, that feels like some sort of comfort. He knocks on the door, more urgently this time. "Peter, we have to talk!" As expected, he gets no answer. "Come on, kid. Open the fucking door."

He feels his patience wearing thin and he knows that he should probably leave but he can't- he really _has_ to talk to Peter. And he will. 

"Fucking hell, Peter. Just open the goddamn door. _Now!_ ” He yells at him, the words sounding like an order, leaving no room for disagreement. He has thousands of people under his command, he'll be damned if he can't get a fifteen-year-old boy to talk to him. 

"Pl- please leave me alone," Peter says- or more like he _whimpers_ and Tony grimaces; great, now he has scared him for sure. If Peter hadn't already hated him, he definitely does now. 

Still, it's the first thing Peter has said in the last two days so Tony counts it as progress. Peter's sweet, broken voice tugs at his heart and helps him calm down enough to keep his frustration under control, his anger fading completely. He shouldn't approach Peter with anger, the kid did nothing wrong, he reminds himself and takes a deep breath before speaking. 

"Just open the door, Pete. We'll just talk for a bit, that's all. Please," he tries once again and he finally feels like he can breathe when he hears Peter unlocking the door. 

His heart clenches when he looks at Peter, at his flushed face and red rimmed eyes, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He wants nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and comfort him but he keeps his distance, not wanting to make Peter feel any more uncomfortable than he already must be feeling around him. 

Peter walks to his bed and sits on the edge and Tony follows him, leaving some space between them when he sits. 

"How was the breakfast?" He asks just because he has to start from somewhere.

"Good. Very good. Thank you," Peter mumbles, meeting his eyes only for a second, before quickly averting his gaze.

Peter can't even stand to _look_ at him. Tony was a fool to think he could fix this.

"Listen, Peter, about the other night-"

That's all it takes for Peter to start sobbing. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Tony. I- I didn't mean to, I swear! Will- will you throw me out? Please don't tell my mom, I'm so sorry," Peter says through his sobs and Tony is left gaping, trying to understand what the hell is happening. 

Peter is apologizing and thinks he did something wrong and Tony will throw him out and- oh, _oh_. He thinks Tony's angry with him? That's it? That's why he locked himself in his room? Tony allows himself to feel relieved for a moment - he's a lucky bastard, that's for sure, he doesn't even have to fix anything, after all - before returning his attention to Peter. Peter should be his priority right now. 

"-m so sorry, please don't hate me," Peter keeps saying and Tony doesn't even think before moving closer and gathering him in his arms. 

"Shhh, everything is okay, sweetheart. I don't hate you. I told you I love you, remember? I still do, little one, don't cry," Tony tells him as Peter weeps, curled against his chest. "I'm not mad at you, Pete. You didn't do anything, it's fine."

"But- but I did! And it was wrong, I know that, but it just- it felt so nice," Peter says, his voice shaking. Tony really doesn't need to hear this. "And I- I imagine doing more things with you and I shouldn't but I really want to- I'm so sorry." 

The words send heat curling in Tony's stomach, even though he's not sure what he's supposed to do. Well, he does know what he _should_ do but that's not what he wants. He did, however, promise to himself that he'd do anything he could to make Peter happy and what Peter seems to want is _him_. Tony would be an idiot to deny him, right?

"We can do whatever you want, Pete. You don't have to apologize for anything," he says and Peter pulls away from his embrace to look at him, a confused frown appearing on his precious face. 

"We can?" 

"Yes, little one. Anything you want. You just have to ask." 

Peter still looks at him in disbelief and Tony gives him time to think and make his decision, reaching to wipe Peter's tears with gentle hands. He has, at least, stopped crying now; Tony counts this as a win. 

"Do- do you really mean that?" Peter asks, disbelief still evident in his voice, even though his expression looks hopeful, making Tony's heart ache at the vulnerability in those brown, pretty eyes. 

"Yes, sweetheart, of course. _Anything_ you want," Tony tells him again, the sincerity of his words scaring him only a bit. 

There's a small smile now on Peter's cherry lips and Tony would give anything just to taste it. Luckily for him, Peter decides to grant his wish. 

"Then, I want- Iwantyoutokissme." There's an endearing flush on Peter's face as he blurts out the words and Tony feels his heart swell with affection. He smiles and hums quietly - doing what's right is not even an option anymore, _if_ it ever was, that is -, gently pinching Peter's chin between his thumb and index, guiding him slowly to him as he leans in. He watches Peter close his eyes, long dark eyelashes fanning out high on his cheeks, looking as lovely as ever. 

The first brush of their lips elicits a breathless gasp from Peter and he eagerly shifts closer to Tony, joining their lips in a firmer kiss. Peter's mouth moves clumsily against his and Tony savors every second of it, darting his tongue out and dragging it over Peter's lips, tasting the salt of the tears and sweetness from the pancakes. Peter opens up for him easily, letting him slide in, sighing as Tony licks into his mouth. 

Peter's hands clench around the material of Tony's t-shirt and Tony wraps an arm around his waist possessively, drawing him even closer, his other hand still cupping Peter's cheek. 

Tony reluctantly lets him go when Peter pulls away, just enough to put some inches between their faces. 

"Was- was that okay?" He asks, biting his bottom lip and unconsciously running his tongue over it, like he's chasing Tony's taste. 

"More than okay, little one," he says and Peter grins, wasting no time before connecting their lips again. It seems that after the assurance from Tony that this is actually okay, Peter doesn't hold back and he kisses him even more eagerly, sucking greedily on Tony's tongue and moaning against his mouth. 

Soon Peter shifts even closer until he can climb into his lap, straddling him and making a muffled, whimpering sound at their proximity. Tony breaks the kiss and traces Peter's jaw with his lips, moving lower so he can kiss and lick and suck on the sensitive pale skin of his neck. Peter tilts his head obediently, offering him better access to his throat and Tony takes full advantage of it, nipping at the flesh, sucking it into his mouth until Peter's whining, and then licking over the mark he left there. 

"What else do you want, Pete? What else did you imagine?" Tony asks as he pulls Peter's t-shirt lower to expose his collarbone so he can pay the same attention to it, as well. 

"I- uh, many things..." Peter replies shyly, his breathing growing heavier as Tony leaves his marks everywhere he can reach. 

"Tell me, little one," he says and knows that his voice is firm enough to make Peter answer; the kid is always eager to please. 

"I imagined you touching me at... at _places_ ," he mumbles and it's rather adorable but Tony's greediness cannot be sated that easily right now. He makes a disapproval sound and he's pleased when Peter takes the hint and continues talking. "I imagined you taking my- my dick in your hand and stroking it-" Peter's voice is quieter now and even these filthy words somehow sound innocent coming from his mouth, only managing to send another wave of arousal to Tony's groin. "- or you would touch my hole," he whispers the last word and Tony can't help smiling fondly at his shyness. "I haven't tried touching myself there yet but I think it'd feel good if you did it- I mean, you take care of me, I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Sweetheart," Tony coos, not able to resist reaching to place a soft kiss on Peter's lips. "I'll take such good care of you, little one, I promise you." 

The grin Peter gives him is almost blindingly beautiful, definitely the loveliest thing Tony has ever seen. "What else, Pete? Tell me. Did you imagine having my cock inside your little hole? After I've stretched you open with my fingers?"

The words cause Peter to squeak, a deep blush painting his cheeks red. " _Tony_ ," he whines softly, hiding his face into the crook of Tony's neck to hide himself, and Tony chuckles. 

"Tell me, little one. Do you want daddy's cock in your sweet hole?" 

There's a sharp inhale of breath and a whimper, Peter's fingers instinctively digging into his shoulders. "Yes," he sighs beautifully, hips slightly rocking against Tony's. "Please, daddy." 

Tony never thought that these words would have his cock throbbing so desperately in his boxers, but they do. They somehow feel simultaneously both sinful and pure and he knows he'll never tire of hearing Peter saying them. He can't even bring himself to feel guilty about literally everything he's doing right now; not while he's aroused beyond reason and definitely not when Peter is grinding against him so deliciously.

He lets out a growl from deep in his throat and attacks Peter's mouth in a hungry, wet kiss, eliciting a startled whine from Peter who is soon kissing him back. Tony lifts Peter up and lowers him on the mattress, not breaking the kiss as he hovers over him. He traps Peter's small frame between his body and the bed, covering him completely, and Peter lets his legs fall open, welcoming Tony between them. 

They pull away so Tony can remove both their shirts, carelessly disregarding them on the floor, his lips immediately finding Peter's again. He runs his hands greedily over the expanse of Peter's chest and stomach, relishing the smoothness of his skin beneath his palms, kneading Peter's sides and sliding lower to grip his narrow hips. Peter feels small in his hands, delicate like something that could break easily and Tony burns with the need to break this lovely little thing and then put him back together with the same hands that have ruined him. 

He nips at Peter's lip, just to hear him whine and reaches for the waistband of his pajama shorts, pulling them down along with his boxers, leaving him naked beneath him. Peter squirms like he's trying to hide himself but Tony is quick to hush him, not willing to let this pretty little thing feel self-conscious under his gaze. 

"Let me see you, baby. You're perfect, you have nothing to hide from me," he says, feeling Peter slowly relaxing again. "That's it, sweetheart. You can relax, daddy's gonna make you feel so good," he promises, pecking softly his lips before turning his attention lower to his collarbone and chest. Peter's dick is already fully hard, dark pink and leaking from the tip, making the blunt head glisten. Tony takes it in his hand and grins at Peter's instant reaction; he shudders and bucks his hips up, a beautiful mewl leaving his mouth. 

Tony starts tugging at it slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Peter, knowing that the touch is still new and strange to him, giving him some time to get adjusted to the sensation of having another person touching him. Peter can't seem to keep quiet, making sounds at every stroke, whimpering every time Tony rubs the wet head of his dick with his thumb. Tony wants to keep having his mouth on Peter's nipples and skin but he also desperately wants to see the kid while he's lost in pleasure like this so he reluctantly sits up. The sight doesn't disappoint. 

Peter's cheeks are almost as red as his swollen lips, his hair slightly damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead, his chest heaving as he pants. Tony doesn't think he's ever felt powerless but _this_ gives him a different sense of power and Tony _craves_ it; being able to reduce Peter to a whimpering mess in only a couple of minutes, having him at his mercy and being able to do whatever he wants with him while Peter submits to him so willingly, so beautifully. It all sends a thrill through him, his cock leaking more precum and staining his boxers. 

He would like to draw this out, to make Peter beg for release, but he's also curious to see just how much power he holds over him, how fast he can drive him to the edge. He brings his free hand between Peter's legs and fondles his balls that feel already tight and ready to burst, before moving lower. Peter tenses the moment Tony brushes his thumb over his entrance, seeming indecisive as to whether he wants to push down against the finger or move away. In the end, he just stays still, breathing harshly, high-pitched whines escaping him as Tony rubs the pad of his finger over the firm ring of muscle. 

He's both disappointed and delighted to see just how tight Peter's virgin hole is. Disappointed because there's no way he can take him now, he'll need to stretch him patiently if he doesn't wish to hurt him - which he doesn't, of course - and right now he's too aroused and desperate to do that. But he can't help feeling excited, too, just at the thought of how deliciously Peter's hole will cling around his dick. 

He picks up the pace of his strokes, determined to make Peter come soon, still using his other hand to play gently with Peter's entrance. 

"You look gorgeous like this, sweetheart," he praises and pushes his thumb barely an inch inside Peter at the same time. Unsurprisingly, that's all it takes for Peter to reach his climax. 

" _Daddy_ ," he moans needily as he comes all over his stomach and Tony's hand, his body convulsing through his orgasm. Tony plays with Peter's sensitive cock until he's done, caressing his thighs to soothe him, even though he does love watching his boy tremble and writhe in pleasure on the sheets because of him. 

Tony leans down to kiss Peter's lips languidly but deeply, their tongues sliding together, exploring each other's mouth. When he pulls away, Peter's looking at him expectantly, his flushed cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. 

"Will- will you fuck me now, daddy?" He asks shyly, big brown eyes staring at Tony both in awe and need. 

"I _will_ fuck you, but not now, little one," he says, smiling fondly at Peter's betrayed and slightly embarrassed expression. "I'll have to stretch your little hole, baby, and I don't have the patience to do that right now. I don't want to hurt you," he explains. 

"Oh," Peter murmurs quietly and even though he nods in understanding he doesn't seem convinced and he sticks his lower lip out in a pout, as if he thinks that Tony rejected him. 

Well, Tony can't just leave it like that, can he now?

"It doesn't mean we can't do other things, you know," he says, sounding considerably less desperate than he feels, his cock aching to find some release. "Do you want that, darling?" 

"Yes," Peter says eagerly, chewing on his lip nervously and waiting to be told what to do. Such a sweet little thing. 

"Can you lie on your side for me, Pete?" He asks and Peter is nodding and turning on his side before the words are even out of his mouth. So obedient and good and precious; it has Tony's cock throbbing. 

"That's it," he tells Peter and settles right behind him. Peter's body is warm and pliant against him, managing to make his arousal grow even stronger if that's possible. He nudges Peter's legs apart and gathers as much cum as he can from his stomach before spreading it over the smooth skin of Peter's inner thighs. Peter makes a small startled sound but stays still, letting Tony do as he wishes. 

When he deems Peter's thighs slick enough he reaches for his own cock, tugging at his pants and boxers until he can free himself out. He spits on his palm before stroking his hard dick, sighing in relief at the sensation of finally having some friction. He can already feel that he's close and he knows that there's no way he'll last long so he doesn't waste any more time. He shuffles closer to Peter until their bodies are flush together and he places his cock right between his thighs. Peter gasps, his muscles twitching slightly, instinctively pushing back to Tony. 

"Close your legs, sweetheart. Tightly," he instructs and Peter obeys immediately, trapping his hard length between his slim, wet thighs. "Good boy," he praises and starts rocking his hips forward, at first slowly and gradually picking up his pace. 

With every upward stroke, the glistening head of his cock brushes over Peter's balls, drawing low moans from the boy. "Does this feel good, baby?" He asks, his voice coming out slightly muffled as he buries his face in Peter's hair, inhaling his sweet scent. 

"Yes- _so_ good," Peter gasps, his hips moving in sync with Tony's thrusts and with the same desperation even if it's been only a couple of minutes since he came. Tony is sure that he can make him spill again and he snakes an arm around Peter's slim torso, his hand finding his cute little nipples, and rubs them with his thumb. It elicits a surprised cry of pleasure from Peter, who unconsciously closes his thighs together even tighter, making Tony groan. 

It feels good- almost too good to finally be able to be so close with Peter, his cock engulfed by the heat of his delicious thighs, his hands free to explore the expanse of his boy's body. 

He grunts lowly, his pace growing sloppier as he approaches his orgasm. "You drive me crazy, little one. I've wanted to touch you, to claim you, to _own_ you since I first laid eyes on you weeks ago," he says and groans at the needy whimper Peter makes. 

"Daddy, _please_."

"I got you, Pete, shh," he hushes him and frees the nipple he was playing with so he can grip Peter's hard dick. "You'll be the sweetest thing I own, baby. The most precious. Do you want that, darling? Do you want to be mine?"

"Yes, daddy, yes please, please, please," Peter repeats again and again, his broken pretty cries finally sending Tony to the edge and he spills his load over the sheets, some of it landing on Peter's thighs. Peter gasps and moans and he soon follows Tony, coming again with Tony's hand wrapped tight around his little cock, trembling as his rides out his second orgasm. 

Tony holds him, as they both pant and try to catch their breath, pressing small kisses to the back of his neck that make Peter sigh. 

"Come on, baby, let's get cleaned up," he says after a while as he climbs out of the bed and then slips one arm under Peter shoulders and the other under his knees, picking him up. Peter's face lights up even more and Tony can't help mirroring his wide grin. He loves carrying Peter around just as much as Peter loves being carried. It helps that he barely has to put any effort in lifting him up, Peter feeling almost weightless in his arms. He goes to the en suite bathroom and sets Peter on the floor so he can start the bath. 

He lets the water fill the bathtub as he removes all of his clothes. He smiles fondly when he notices Peter looking down at his own body, blushing furiously when he sees all the cum smeared over his stomach and thighs. He looks even prettier like that and Tony can't stop himself from imagining how stunning Peter would look with his cum all over his cute face. Maybe he'll find out soon enough. 

They get inside the tub once it’s ready and full of bubbles and Tony pulls Peter to him so his boy can sit with his back leaning against Tony's chest. 

Tony cleans both of them as well as he can in the position they are, running his hands greedily over Peter's little body, enjoying the little sighs that escape him. 

"So soft, baby. You're so lovely," he murmurs and places a kiss right beneath Peter's ear before sucking gently on the same spot. Peter makes a satisfied sound, craning his neck to the side so Tony has more space to kiss and lick. Tony's cock is already half hard, resting against the cleft of Peter's ass, twitching in response to every little moan Peter lets out. 

Peter moves away after a while and sits up on his knees, turning around, still between Tony's legs, so they're facing each other. He reaches for the shampoo and pours some of the liquid on his palm before bringing his hands on Tony's head a bit hesitantly. "Can I..." he trails off, biting his bottom lip and motioning to Tony's hair, smiling widely when Tony nods, giving him permission to continue. 

Tony sighs contently as Peter starts washing his hair, delicate fingers moving and massaging his scalp coaxing him to relax even more. He closes his eyes, relishing Peter's ministrations, and smiles when he feels soft lips being pressed first to his right cheek, then to his left and finally to his mouth. He returns the kiss instantly, nipping and sucking on Peter's lower plumb lip. 

They stay like that for a while, just exchanging languid kisses and gentle touches that fill Tony with such warmth and contentment that he's sure he has never felt before. Not being used to actually caring about the people he fucks, he didn't know this is something he has wanted, something he has been longing for; having someone to take care of, to spoil, to make them feel good and make them smile. And now here he is, with this precious beautiful boy in his arms, feeling happier than ever. 

When they finally get out - they do have to eat something at some point - Tony wraps Peter in a fluffy towel and grins when Peter blushes and giggles as Tony dries him off. Peter grumbles and laughs when Tony ruffles his hair and Tony decides to make his goal to make Peter laugh all the time if possible, just to hear that sweet sound again and again. 

**

They spend the rest of the day pretty much exactly how they've done before now, only that Tony doesn't seem able to keep his hands off Peter and Peter keeps stealing small kisses at every chance he gets. It's perfect and Tony can't help but wonder how something wrong can feel so _right_. He doesn't have an answer however, so he decides to not dwell much on it. Not even when his sister calls to check on them, asking if they get along and whether Peter is being a good boy or is giving Tony a hard time. Tony avoids telling her more details than necessary and just focuses on answering as casually as he can with Peter curled up on his lap.

All in all, it goes fine. He's more than a little surprised, though, at how well Peter handles it when his mom asks to speak to him. Tony even has to bite back a chuckle when Peter tells her how close they've gotten over the last weeks while nuzzling Tony's chest. He's sure that this wasn't what his sister meant but she sounds happy, so who is Tony to ruin that?

Peter looks only slightly sheepish after they end the call, but all the guilt seems to disappear the moment Tony pulls him in a kiss and then another and another. 

When night comes and Peter wraps himself around Tony, expecting to be carried, it feels most natural to Tony to bring him to his own room instead of the guest room. It's not like Peter hasn't slept in his bed before, anyway.

He sucks Peter off and he can't say that he's actually surprised when it takes only a few minutes for him to come. The kid hasn't had anyone else touch him before today and having your cock in the mouth of someone that knows what they're doing can be more than a little overwhelming at first. 

Peter, however, looks slightly embarrassed, cheeks flushed adorably red, and he can't stop apologizing for not warning Tony before coming, which wasn't really a problem, considering that Tony was expecting it. He reassures Peter that he has nothing to apologize for, telling him that he's perfect and beautiful and sweet - he _loves_ how endearingly Peter reacts to his praise -, and he kisses him, delving his tongue into Peter's eager mouth, letting him taste himself. 

Tony falls asleep with Peter in his arms, his boy's head resting on his chest, an arm and a leg thrown over his body like Peter's trying to keep him there; not that Tony would prefer to be anywhere else. He is right where he wants to be and, truly, he couldn't have asked for more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter!! Thank you all for being so supportive and leaving kudos and such nice comments 😀😀💞💞

Tony wakes up hard and pressed against Peter's back, their bodies completely flush together, his arm wrapped possessively around Peter's tiny waist. Yesterday, he wanted to give Peter some time to process everything that happened between them, so - not wanting to overwhelm him - he held back and didn't take things even further. Right now, however, his arousal doesn't allow him to be very patient, which isn't surprising. He's been imagining having Peter for weeks and now he has that cute little ass dangerously close to his cock. He can only hope that Peter is as eager and willing as he was yesterday. 

"Baby," he murmurs in Peter's ear, nibbling on his earlobe softly, and shifts his hips slightly, causing his cock to rub against the curve of Peter's ass. Peter hums and arches his back in instinct, pushing himself more firmly towards Tony's dick. The t-shirt - one of Tony's that is too big on Peter - that Peter chose to wear last night, has ridden up, leaving Peter's ass completely exposed. The skin to skin touch is almost too much and Tony will his dick to calm down; he has work to do before he's able to take Peter like he wants to. "You smell so sweet, little one," he says as he inhales Peter's addictive scent, eliciting a pleased sleepy mumble from Peter. 

He slips his hand under Peter's t-shirt, caressing his warm, smooth skin, earning a small moan when his fingers brush over a nipple. 

"Tony," Peter sighs, slightly grinding his ass against Tony's hard length. Greedy little thing. Tony revels in how desperately Peter seems to want him- him _and_ his cock, obviously. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" He asks, grunting lowly as Peter keeps moving his hips. "Do you want daddy's cock inside your little ass?"

"Yes," Peter moans, shivers rising over his skin in excitement. 

"Yes what, sweetheart? Ask for it, tell me what you want," he orders, just to hear the filthy words coming out of Peter's pretty mouth. 

Peter hesitates at first, but soon he obliges; always a good boy. "Fuck me, daddy, please," he says, his voice breaking in a moan at the end, when Tony pinches the little nub of his nipple between his fingers.

"Since you ask so nicely," Tony says teasingly and pulls away, chuckling at Peter's whine of protest. "I have to prep you first, Pete. Stretch your little hole nice and slow so you can take my cock," he explains as he removes Peter’s t-shirt and Peter nods in understanding.

"Oh, because it's so huge?" He asks in genuine curiosity, glancing unsubtly at Tony's dick, seeming a bit nervous but mostly in awe.

Tony laughs, not that Peter's reaction doesn't please him. "Yeah, that and because you're a precious little thing and I don't wanna hurt you," he says. He knows that his cock is- _well_ , quite big and truth be told, comparing to Peter's tight hole it looks rather huge. At least, Peter is eager to take it and doesn't seem to be intimidated by the size. 

"How about I fuck you with my tongue first?" He asks and tries to hide his amusement at Peter's shocked expression; eyes wide in surprise and lips parted, cheeks quickly turning red.

"Ar- are you sure?" 

Tony chuckles fondly, leaning in to peck his lips. "Yeah, little one, I'm sure. Do you want that? I promise you it'll feel really good," he reassures him softly and waits for him to decide. He's sure that Peter won't regret it if he ends up agreeing, but he doesn't want to push him if he doesn't feel comfortable yet. 

"You said it'll be good, right?" He asks, chewing on his lip nervously and looking unsure but obviously not having rejected the idea completely yet. 

"Very, very good. And if you don't like it or whatever, you tell me and we stop. Same goes for everything else, little one. I won't be mad if you don't wanna do something, okay, Pete? You can tell me," he says, afraid that Peter's apparent desire to please him will stop Peter from telling him anything in case he doesn't like something they’re doing. He might be about to fuck his fifteen year old nephew but he doesn't wish to make him do things that he's not comfortable with. 

"Okay," Peter nods, now his lips curled into a small genuine smile. "I want you to do it," he says and Tony smiles, leaning to place a reassuring kiss on his lips. 

"You won't regret it. You just have to trust me and relax, okay?" Peter nods again and obediently settles on his elbows and knees when Tony orders him to. He slightly arches his back, pushing his ass up, and Tony can't stop the groan that escapes him at the sight. His hands find immediately Peter's cheeks, kneading the soft flesh in his palms before letting his hands travel lower, squeezing Peter's milky thighs. 

He leans closer and traces the round globes of Peter's ass with his lips, placing open-mouthed kisses and softly biting at the smooth skin, leaving faint teeth marks behind. Peter's cheeks twitch when he kisses the top of his cleft, before moving lower. He removes his hands from Peter's thighs and returns them on Peter's ass, using them to spread his cheeks apart. He slightly pulls away then, _needing_ to be able to see as Peter's tiny hole is being exposed. 

He grunts lowly, a hot wave of arousal going through him, when he sees the pink little hole of his sweet boy. It looks just as small as it felt yesterday, pretty and untouched, making Tony's mouth water. He's so glad that Peter agreed to this; he can't wait to have his tongue inside that tight opening. 

He ducks his head down again and gives Peter's rim a gentle lick, mostly warning him so Peter won't get overwhelmed by the new sensation. He starts with small kisses all over Peter's entrance, eliciting soft gasps from him that soon turn into low moans. Tony sucks on the tight ring of muscle and then soothes it with even more kisses, relishing how desperately it flutters under his tongue. He continues like that for a while, slowly coaxing Peter's hole to relax, making it wet with lingering kisses and licks. 

He tries poking it with his tongue and Peter's body gives way just enough for the tip to slip inside, still resisting any further intrusion. At least, the whine of protest that Peter makes when Tony pulls away lets him know that Peter is anything but uncomfortable with what is happening and it encourages Tony to continue. He spits right over Peter's crack and pushes his saliva inside the opening with his thumb to ease his way in. 

He resumes his tries and after a while he feels Peter's entrance loosening enough for his whole tongue to slide inside smoothly, drawing a needy whimper from him. Tony makes an appreciative groan as he dives in Peter's wet velvet heat, licking into him with wide, greedy strokes of his tongue. Peter doesn't seem to be able to stop moaning, the sweet broken noises sounding like music to Tony's ears. 

He grips Peter's cheeks more firmly, fingers digging in the soft flesh, keeping them apart so he can bury his face between them. He fucks Peter's pretty hole with his tongue, grinning - as much as he can - at Peter's gasps every time his beard scratches his tender skin. After Tony has finished with him his virgin little hole will be thoroughly used and flushed red, even more gorgeous than it is now before Tony's touch. 

He pulls away just to breathe, kneading the round globes in his hands. "You taste so sweet, baby. Daddy can't get enough of you," he rasps and Peter offers him a beautiful mewl, his back arching even more - Tony makes a mental note to test Peter's flexibility on one of the next days -, pushing his body desperately towards Tony. Soon he gets what he wants; Tony's mouth is back on his hole, first kissing and sucking on his rim, just to feel the ring of muscle clench and unclench against his lips, before he eases his tongue back inside. 

Tony is achingly hard now, just from eating Peter's ass, imagining how tight and hot it'll be around his cock every time he thrusts his tongue inside the boy's entrance. He decides to speed things up a little and carefully adds a finger along with his tongue, eliciting a startled whine from Peter who quickly adjusts to the new intrusion. Tony works him open efficiently and quickly, Peter's hips rocking backwards, trying to take him deeper. A second finger joins them soon, the fit becoming even tighter as Peter's hole squeezes them inside. 

"Daddy- daddy _please_ ," Peter pleads, for what Tony isn't sure but he knows he'd be happy to just hear Peter begging like that for hours. 

With his tongue and two fingers inside Peter he searches for that tiny, magic spot and grunts in satisfaction when he finds it. It makes Peter cry out his name, his body trembling, his hole convulsing around him. The kid must be _really_ close and Tony is determined to make him come before he fucks him. He rubs against his prostate every time he pumps his fingers inside, causing shivers to rise all over Peter's flawless skin, his head falling forward, his face buried in the pillow and muffling his sounds. 

Tony reaches with his free hand for Peter's dick, managing to give it barely two tugs before it starts twitching in his fist, thick spurts of cum landing on the sheets beneath them while Peter's body is shaking almost violently. Tony milks him empty and then withdraws his fingers from inside his hole, peppering his sensitive rim with soft kisses instead. 

"Shh, it's okay, little one," he murmurs soothingly as Peter is still panting for breath, now collapsed on the bed, his chest pressed to the mattress and his ass up in the air thanks to Tony's hold. "Are you okay, Pete? Do you want me to stop?" He asks, hoping with everything he has that Peter won't say yes. He feels like he might die if he doesn't get inside that delicious hole soon enough. 

"What? No! I- I'm okay. I don't want you to stop," Peter says immediately, turning slightly his head to look at Tony with brown shining eyes, his face beautifully flushed. 

Tony grins widely and nods at him, reaching for the tube of lube from his nightstand. He pours a generous amount of the slippery liquid on his fingers and brings his hand to Peter's ass, massaging his rim with the wet tips of his fingers. He slowly starts pushing three digits inside, watching how Peter's opening stretches to accommodate them, slowly giving way until Tony's fingers are buried inside him up until the second knuckle. He eases them in and out, focusing on Peter's little sounds for any sign of discomfort but he seems relaxed enough, willingly taking whatever Tony gives him. 

He works Peter open as patiently as he can, doing his best to ignore his hard cock that leaves precum wherever the head touches. Luckily for him, it doesn't take all that long for Peter to be ready after all the licking and fingering and he withdraws his hand, bringing it to stroke his cock so he can spread the slick liquid all over his length.

He leans over Peter's body once he's done, letting his cock rest over the crack of his ass. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He asks, settling with his chest flush against Peter's back, bracing himself on the mattress, his hands on each side of Peter. Peter nods and hums, but Tony can feel that he's quite tense. 

"I'll be gentle, okay, baby? Just relax. Daddy's got you," he says, nuzzling Peter's neck and placing small kisses on his skin. Peter nods again and cranes his neck, giving Tony more space. Tony keeps kissing him, licking over the marks he has left there, successfully distracting Peter as he lines up his cock with his boy's hole. The fat head nudges against the tight ring of muscle and Tony pushes in more insistently until Peter's body finally starts accepting him inside him. 

Peter gasps but he isn't as tense as before and Tony works his way inside with slow, careful moves, kissing Peter's neck and ear and cheek soothingly to ease any sort of discomfort his boy might be feeling. "That's it, little one. Just a bit more," Tony moans and slides in Peter's slick hole inch by inch until he's finally seated fully inside him. 

Peter is breathing harshly now and he squeezes his eyes shut, sighing softly when Tony pets his hair, coaxing him to relax. Tony's almost trembling with the need to start pounding in Peter's sweet wet heat, but he gives the kid time to adjust, offering him gentle touches and only barely rolling his hips. "Can I move, baby?" He asks after a while when he finally deems Peter ready.

"Y- yes," Peter breathes out and Tony lets out a sigh of relief. He places a kiss right on the corner of Peter's lips and starts moving with shallow thrusts, his pace slow and steady. Peter's eyebrows are now drown together in a light frown that looks more like a sign of pleasure than pain, encouraging Tony to deepen his thrusts. 

He pulls out and slowly slides back inside, Peter's body now basically welcoming home, warm and slick, hugging his dick tightly like he wants Tony to stay there forever. It feels even more incredible than Tony expected, his cock fitting inside Peter's little opening like it belongs nowhere but there, Peter's inner walls engulfing him deliciously, eliciting grunt after grunt from his mouth. 

"You're so good, baby, so fucking good for me," Tony rasps and smiles warmly when Peter moans beautifully at the praise. His sweet baby; Tony will keep him forever, there’s no way he’s letting him go. He rocks his hips a bit more forcefully and then does it again when Peter whimpers for him, setting a slightly faster pace, thrusts deep and hard. 

Peter takes his cock like he was born to do so, small whines leaving his mouth every time Tony bottoms out. Tony is even more delighted when he feels Peter shifting his own hips as well, pushing greedily towards Tony, eager to have all of him buried inside him. 

"Feels so good, daddy," Peter moans as Tony keeps fucking into him, their bodies covered in a fine layer of sweat, allowing them to move together smoothly.

Despite having found a perfect rhythm and Peter seeming to be really enjoying this, Tony decides that he doesn't want to come without looking at Peter's pretty face. He pulls his cock out and flips Peter around before the kid even realizes what's happening. Tony nudges Peter's legs apart and settles between them, soon enough sliding back inside the welcoming heat. 

Tony starts moving immediately and lowers himself over Peter so he can connect their lips. Peter responds as eagerly as ever, kissing him back and moaning, opening up for him easily and letting him slip his tongue inside. He licks into Peter's sweet mouth, happy to swallow every little whine the kid makes as Tony fucks him. When they pull away, Tony continues kissing his jaw and neck, smiling at how willingly Peter tilts his head up and offers himself to him. 

"You were made for me, baby boy. Made for me and my cock," Tony grunts and sucks on yet another spot on Peter's throat, covering the pale flesh with his marks. 

He thrusts inside Peter hard and with precision and it's not long before he finds Peter's prostate. He hits the little bundle of nerves repeatedly, relishing the way Peter's hole spasms around him. 

"Daddy, harder. _Please_ ," Peter says, his tone both demanding and pleading, and even though the request slightly surprises Tony he's more than happy to oblige. 

He snaps his hips faster and starts pounding into Peter's tight little body in earnest, his heavy balls slamming against Peter's ass. 

"Can't get enough of daddy's cock, can you, darling?" He says, not even trying to hide his smugness, feeling quite proud that he has reduced this precious boy to a whimpering mess, moaning and begging to be fucked harder. 

Peter can only whine in reply, his hands clinging to Tony's biceps, his legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to keep moving- not that Tony was planning to stop.

He ruts into Peter with wild abandon, treasuring cry after cry that comes out of Peter's mouth, sure that he'll never get tired of hearing his baby boy moaning _'daddy'_. 

"Touch yourself, Pete," he orders and Peter's hand basically flies to his neglected dick. "Yeah, that's it, baby. Stroke your pretty little cock. I want you to come for me," he says between his pants and he is nowhere near ready to feel Peter's hole clenching around him as he comes. The noises Peter is making sound more like sobs now- beautiful, _beautiful_ sobs that send Tony closer to the edge. 

The moment Peter finishes coming, Tony positions himself more comfortable on his knees and grabs Peter's thighs in his hands, pushing them up towards Peter’s chest before starting to pound mercilessly into him. Peter's warm, pliant body more than welcomes him inside and Tony fucks him with unforgiving thrusts, now his only goal being to reach his own climax, which he does moments later. 

"Fuck, baby- fuck, you're perfect," he growls just before his orgasm hits him and he buries himself to the hilt inside Peter, starting to spill his load in his little hole. He slowly pumps his cock in and out until he's done and then collapses on top of Peter, careful not to put all his weight on him and crush him. He pants and nuzzles Peter's neck as he's trying to calm down his breathing and he smiles warmly when he feels Peter wrap his arms around him in a hug. 

He removes himself from Peter's hold after a while so he can lie on the bed beside him, welcoming him in his arms when Peter snuggles up to him. “My sweet, beautiful baby. You're perfect little one," he sighs and Peter responds with a pleased purring sound, curling himself around Tony's body. "Was that good, Pete?" He asks, wanting to make sure that the kid enjoyed it, not that his moans and whimpers left much room for misinterpretation. 

"Mhm, I- I didn't know it'd be so good," he mumbles a little shyly, and both his words and tone bring a fond grin on Tony's lips. 

"I'm glad you liked it, baby. Your sweet little hole belongs to daddy now, right?"

"Yes, daddy," Peter replies obediently. His sweet little boy. "And you're mine, too!" He exclaims and tightens his hold on Tony. 

Tony is admittedly taken aback by the display of possessiveness but he can't say that it doesn't please him; it's rather endearing. 

"Of course, sweetheart," he agrees, kissing the top of Peter's head. 

They fall silent after that and Tony has almost drifted off when Peter's voice draws his attention. 

"Tony?" Tony hums lazily in reply and doesn't bother opening his eyes until he feels Peter shifts next to him. He meets the kid's gaze, frowning slightly at the way his little mouth is curled in a pout. "W- will you still be my daddy after I leave in a few days?"

Tony sighs quietly at the words, even though he's not really surprised. He knew this was coming sooner or later but truth be told he's been avoiding thinking about the fact that Peter will have to leave in less than a week. He has gotten used to their little routine and to having Peter around, seeing him smile and hearing him laugh. He's not quite ready to let the kid go. And it’s not only that. Peter leaving means, also, that Tony will have to see his sister after having corrupted her teenage son and he would rather ignore that thought for now. 

"Yeah, little one, for as long as you want," he replies, because he is sure that not even his guilt can keep him away from his precious boy. "You're my baby now, Pete. Only mine. But you can't tell anyone, you know that right?" He asks just to be sure, even though Peter is a smart kid and certainly already knows that. 

As expected Peter nods immediately. "Mhm, I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"Good boy," Tony praises and leans in to peck Peter's cherry red lips. 

"Will you visit me?" Peter asks quietly against his lips, sounding so vulnerable that Tony can't resist pulling him in his arms, hugging him close against his chest. 

"Of course, sweetheart. And you can come and stay here whenever you want."

"Really?" Peter's excitement is evident in his voice and Tony's heart swells with affection at how happy his boy sounds. 

"Yes, Pete, really," he says softly and Peter presses himself even closer to him, clinging to him as tightly as he can.

"Awesome! I really like it here. You take care of me and we eat whatever I want and you're always so nice to me," he mumbles, burying his face against Tony's chest. "And I, also, really liked it wh- when you were inside me," he says in a quieter voice, managing to make the words both adorable and dirty. 

"Yeah, darling? You liked daddy's cock? Want me to fuck you again, little one?" He says and pokes playfully at Peter's sides, making him squirm and giggle.

"Yes, please," Peter replies between his chuckling and it's not long before Tony turns these cute giggles to broken moans.

Peter doesn't even need to be prepped when Tony takes him again, his little ass still loose and slick with Tony's cum, allowing his cock to slide smoothly in and out. This time Tony fucks him slowly with deep, deliberate thrusts, managing to make Peter come three times before he spills inside his boy's sloppy and thoroughly fucked hole. 

He keeps his softening cock inside Peter's body as they cuddle together and he's delighted to see that Peter doesn't mind falling asleep with Tony still inside his little ass. Tony follows soon after, feeling sleep claiming him quickly while he's wonderfully engulfed in Peter's warmth. 

**

His sister called him a few minutes ago to let him know that she'd be there in an hour or so, causing Peter to start crying again. Even in Tony's embrace - which is exactly where Peter has spent his whole day - the tears don't stop. Peter wraps his arms around his neck and holds him tightly, refusing to let go even for a second. 

The last days have passed way faster than either of them would like and Tony can’t accept that tomorrow he won’t wake up with Peter snuggled up against him, his sweet scent being the first thing he smells in the morning.

"If-if you don't call or visit every week, I'll never talk to you again!" Peter threatens him between his sobs and truth be told, Tony doesn't think he could bear this; not that he's planning to desert him again, of course!

"We'll talk and see each every week, little one-"

"Promise me!" Peter demands, even though Tony has already made this promise about ten times today. Then again, he can't really blame the kid for not believing him. Three years ago Tony had, also, told him that he'd visit and then he just fucking didn't; Peter is more than allowed to have his doubts, even though this time will be different.

"I promise, baby. You'll see. I'm not gonna leave you, sweetheart," he says reassuringly and sighs quietly in relief when Peter's sobs calm down. 

"I love you, Tony," he whispers softly and Tony tightens his hold around Peter's little body that fits so wonderfully in his embrace.

"I love you, too, little one."

By the time his sister arrives, Peter has made him promise three more times, kissing him through his tears and leaving Tony's lap only when he has to go get his things from his room. Tony didn't expect this to be so difficult, but he has to admit that he's having a hard time letting Peter go. Even though he knows that he shouldn't be worried.

Every weekend, most evenings during the week and maybe even the afternoons right after school, Peter will be all his. Tony will make sure of it; his sister can't deny him some quality time with his nephew, right? 

Besides, all Tony wants is to make his boy happy and Tony _always_ gets what he wants; this won't be any different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!🤗❤️


End file.
